


Comfort without Context

by Pen_and_Paper93



Category: Jack Maynard - Fandom, Joe Sugg - Fandom, Joeck - Fandom, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Joeck - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_and_Paper93/pseuds/Pen_and_Paper93
Summary: A sweet/sad but ultimately cute Joeck moment from my imagination with no context.





	Comfort without Context

Jack waited for Joe to come back, he felt nervous now he’d shown his card and so had Joe. The other boys all looked like they wanted to ask him something, probably how long it had been going on for but that wasn’t even something that Jack could answer himself. He wasn’t sure when Joe realised that Jack liked him that way.

A while passed with awkward conversation until Oli suggested they should leave. “I’ll go and check on him first” Jack said, getting up slowly. He wasn’t sure it was his place. Is seeing me now going to make everything worse for Joe? Still he pushes the door to Joe’s room open but Joe isn’t there. The light is on in the bathroom and the door is half open, as Jack gets closer he can hear the shower. He doesn’t know what to do. He needs to see that Joe is okay but he doesn’t want to be a creepy stalker watching him shower. He knocks gently on the door but Joe doesn’t answer. He knocks louder and he hears a groan from inside, he opens the door quickly, a moment of panic flooding though him. Joe is completely naked, sitting huddled in the corner of the shower with water pouring over his head. He looks up at Jack and then immediately drops his head again, covering his face with his hands. Jack is in shock. He’s never seen Joe seem so weak. He doesn’t know what’s best. He makes a snap decision and goes back through Joe’s bedroom and into the living room.

“Boys, you can all go, I’ll stay here with Joe for a bit.” They all look relieved, maybe they’d been waiting for him to step up all along.

“Okay mate, let us know if you’re coming home or not, if you need anything.” Josh says standing up and patting Jack’s shoulder. Jack nods as they all mutter encouragement and goodbyes on the way past him but Jack just keeps thinking of Joe, curled up like that in the shower and him, still not sure what to do about it.

Jack didn’t look up, he just turned and went back to Joe’s room, trusting them to see their own way out. He shut the bedroom door behind him and went back to the en-suite. Joe was exactly where he’d left him, still covering his face. Jack shut the bathroom door and Joe finally looked up, obviously surprised to see him there.

“I thought you’d gone.” He said quietly. “Wouldn’t blame you.” He added bitterly.

“After the first time I see you naked, you’d be lucky.” Jack smirked and Joe is gorgeous, even in this state he is gorgeous. Joe looks up at him surprised and Jack grins broadly, coming into the room and stopping just outside the shower. Joe smiles weakly back, his eyes flicked down over Jack’s body for a second as though he had similar thoughts. He actually, really does fancy me. He could have taken his pick. C’mon Maynard, not the time. “I know a lot has been said tonight, and I’m not going to make you talk about it, but tell me if you’re okay. I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I’m okay.” Joe said, but his eyes welled up as soon as he spoke and he still hadn’t uncurled himself. Jack frowned at that and Joe smiled weakly, as though trying to convince Jack to go. Instead, Jack pulled his t-shirt over his head, tense, tense, tense, when he looked back at Joe his eyes were tracing every crevice of Jack’s chest, his mouth slightly open. Then Jack leant down to take off his socks. No one wants to see a man in boxers and socks. His bottoms quickly followed, all in one single movement and he stepped into the shower before he could feel too self-conscious. He sat down in front of Joe on the shower floor, letting the water jet over their heads and splash back off the wall onto them. They looked at each other for a while and this time Joe was smiling slightly, a real smile, shy as it may be. “You are so weird.” He said bluntly, keeping eye contact with Jack. Jack grinned back, giving Joe the brightest, dorky-est smile he could.

“Can’t say this was one of the fantasies in which I got to see you naked for the first time…” Jack said slowly, reaching his hand out and toying with Joe’s fingers which were laced into each other holding his legs tightly to his chest. Jack traced the slim digits individually and slowly.

“What did you imagine?” Joe asked and his voice was oddly soft and almost pleading. Jack looked back at Joe and waggled his eyebrows teasingly which made Joe roll his eyes and try to cover his smirk. But Jack had never seen Joe so intensely focused on him before, not soft and tentative like this, like Jack had the power to break him in that moment.

“I was fairly certain a kiss would have come first to be honest.” Jack started and then he really did begin to get lost in the fantasies he’d had in the past year. “A lot were in bars and clubs, that you’d suddenly want me and turn to me as if you were going to say something and kiss me instead. I thought you’d leave love bites on my neck, press yourself as close as you could against me. That you’d whisper in my ear about always wanting me too. Thought we’d kiss, I thought I’d kiss you so much that your lips would be sore and we’d get home as fast as we could, wouldn’t have time to tell anyone, just leave, and we’d be touching each other all the way home in the car. Then we’d get home, still kissing, I carried you from the lift a lot of the time. We’d get through the door eventually, but our shirts would be half off and as soon as the door was closed I’d get down on my knees-”

“Oh shit Jack” Joe said suddenly, his fingers unlatching from his own hands and snatching Jack’s, threading their fingers together. He looked desperately at Jack who was still half in his own imagination. Jack noticed their hands together, his own large and clumpy looking, with short wide fingers while Joe’s were thin and long and much smaller and slender hands all over with fingernails bitten down to hardly anything. “Please stop, you’re turning me on.” Joe said seriously and Jack grinned broadly in response. His heart hammered at his chest and his eyebrows rose in interest.

“Seriously?” Joe gave him a look that simply said ‘what do you think?’ Jack smirked and tried to hide it by looking down. He felt extremely proud of himself for that but also ashamed to feel proud about turning Joe on. Weird day. “C’mon, let’s stop wasting water.” Jack sighed, taking firmer hold of Joe’s hand and looking for some sort of agreement. Joe nodded and they both untangled themselves and stood up.

Once they were on their feet Joe surprised Jack by leaning forward, placing one palm against the side of Jack’s neck and the other on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his jaw. It’s drawn out and decisive, Jack felt like Joe was desperately trying to convey something in that one simple press of lips to skin. Joe’s bare chest brushes against his and Jack’s whole body tenses with the effort of not catching hold of Joe himself. When Joe moves his lips, they are still stood so close that Jack can see the way Joe’s eyelashes cling to each other from his earlier tears. Just as Joe was about to step away, Jack held him by the waist on either side and pressed a kiss against his temple, but it was quick and he could see from Joe’s little smile that he understood it was Jack’s agreement. Not today, but soon.


End file.
